Gboys Crazie 4 Chocolates
by Oro-'n-Oreo
Summary: Please Note: Never give the G-boys any chocolates. Why? Because you never know what they will do once they get hyper! This is a story when you do give them chocolate and they starts getting hyper. It isn't pretty.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Doorbell

Discamlier: I don't own GW, never ever ever never ever never ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever never will. Got that?  
  
It is a typical day for the Gundam Wing boys. Herro is usually somewhere and talking all about destruction and war. Duo is almost likely making a fool out of himself somewhere and laughing his ass off. Trowa is probably playing his flute or at the circus performing his tricks and acts. Quatre is off doing his normal stuff or playing his violin. Wufei is doing some Kung fu and practicing with his sword. They had sent their gundams to the sun to eliminate them. Now they are living in an apartment together and having their normal lives before the war. One day, the doorbell rang and they were living in chaos because of what they receive in the mail. This is how the story goes:  
  
Doorbell: Ring Ring!  
  
Quatre as he is opening the door: "Wonder who could that be?"  
  
Unknown People at the Doorstep: "SURPRISE!"  
  
Quatre: O_o! GUYS!! COME HERE QUICK! THESE STRANGE PEOPLE ARE AT OUR DOORSTEP AND THEY ARE SCARING ME! HELP!  
  
Wufei came running from upstairs. Herro was running from the TV room with the remote in his hands. Trowa was running from the kitchen eating his sandwich halfway in his mouth. Duo was in the Bathroom trying to pee.  
  
Duo: Wait a Minute. I need to piss badly.  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Duo as he is pulling the zipper up his pants: Okay here I come. What is it?? What is all the big commotion?  
  
All the G-boys crowded around the door figuring out why all these people are here in the front of their doorstep.  
  
People: Congratulations!!! You guys have won a year supply of Chocolates!!  
  
All: O_o?  
  
Wufei: But how did we win? We didn't enter any contest or did we?  
  
Duo: Um. opps.  
  
Everyone looks around and than looks at Duo.  
  
Duo: Heh. I can explain. I just clicked on a pop up on the Internet that said WIN a FREE YEAR supply of Chocolates! Of course I had to click on it and I never thought I would really win.  
  
Before the whole incident: *The chocolate advertisement pops up* Duo: OoOoOo! What's this? A YEAR SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATES! CHOCOLATES!! I MUST ENTER!! I HAVE TO WIN! The other guys would love me for it. Let's see. All I have to do is enter my address, phone number, name, email address and that's all. Wow! That is easy.  
  
Duo: Heh. you guys hate me don't you?  
  
All: _ *shake head* Yes. Maybe we do because we don't need a YEAR SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATES!  
  
Duo: Sorry.  
  
Herro: Is there any way we can return the chocolates and pretend this had never happened?  
  
People: Nope. Sorry. Once you enter the contest you cannot withdraw from it or return the chocolates.  
  
Herro: *Hits Duo in the head* Nice job Smartass. Now we have a year supply of chocolate and we have nothing to do with it.  
  
Duo: Hey. I said I was sorry. Geez.  
  
Herro: Well this wouldn't have all happened if you didn't enter that stupid contest. Now would it Duo?  
  
Duo: Okay! Fine! Just blame it all on me. Just one stupid mistake that only took one minute and you guys just hates me for a lifetime. *Sigh* I thought you were my friend?  
  
Herro: Who said I was your friend in the first place?  
  
Trowa: Hey, Maybe we should eat the chocolates.  
  
Wufei: No Duh!!! No, we don't eat the chocolates. We will just flush all the chocolates down the toilet and pretend we never had any chocolates in the first place.  
  
Trowa: Hey, that is a good idea too. I like flushing stuffs. One time I had this pet fish and it died so I...  
  
Wufei: Dude, I was only kidding. It was a joke.  
  
Trowa: Yea I knew that it was a joke.  
  
Wufei: Um. I am not sure you knew it was a joke. You were all like, "That is a good idea. I like flushing." Like you didn't know it was a joke. And than you just go on talking about your fish and that was died for like what? 2 years?  
  
Trowa: Last week okay? Thank you very much. I just didn't get the joke right away. Okay?!?  
  
Wufei: Oh. Sorry! How am I suppose to know they you weren't stupid? Maybe because you never talk! How am I supposed to know what you are thinking?  
  
Trowa: I do talk. I am talking right now.  
  
Wufei: Fine!  
  
People and Quatre: O_o!  
  
People: So where do u want the boxes of chocolates?  
  
Quatre: Oh, just put it in the backyard. We'll find a place to put it inside.  
  
People: Okay!  
  
The people at the doorstep open the van and unpack the boxes. Quatre helps too.  
  
All: *Arguing* Than looks at Quatre.  
  
All: Um. What are you doing Quatre?  
  
Quatre: I am helping them out unpacking. Since you can't return it, we just have to keep them. And maybe we can like give it away to like charities or something instead of eating them all and getting fat.  
  
Herro: Quatre, that is the stupidest thing I ever heard. Why would we want to give them away? A better idea is to sell them and get money out of them. HA!  
  
All of the G-boys shrug their shoulders and help out too.  
  
Quatre: Since you can't beat them, join them ;)  
  
But the G-boys don't know that the chocolates aren't just regular chocolates. These chocolates have a special power. They have the power to change people the way they don't usually act. They can get hyper, caring, killing people, and other stuffs. Read on to find out what happens to each G-boys. Well THE END! Well that is the end of this story. Hope you like it so far. In the next chapter, you will find out what the G-boys do to get rid of the chocolates. The rest of the chapers talk about what happens to each G-boy when they eat chocolates and get hyper. Well gotta go back to writing. oh yea, and PLEASE REVIEW after finish reading everything! thanx. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unpacking the Boxes

Discamlier: Once again, I don't own GW, never ever ever never ever never ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever never will. Got that?  
  
So all the G-boys went over to the Van, picked up a box, and placed them at their backyard.  
  
Duo: Hey Quatre! Catch this! *Throws A H00j Box at Quatre. *  
  
Quatre: Huh? What? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *H00j box lands on Quatre and Quatre got squished. *  
  
Duo and Wufei: *Laughs* Haha. That is so funny. Quatre got squished.  
  
Heero: Hey, quit playing around. You guys have work to do.  
  
Duo: Geez. Spoil all the fun. What's wrong with Heero?  
  
Wufei: I dunno.  
  
*Quatre still under the box.*  
  
Quatre with a high pitched voice: A little help here please.  
  
Duo: Oh? Right. Forgot about you.  
  
So after 2 hours of unpacking all the boxes of chocolates, they stand in the backyard looking at all the boxes.  
  
All: O_o! Those are a lot of boxes!  
  
Wufei: There most be million here.  
  
Duo: So what are we going to do with all the chocolates?  
  
Heero: Eat them of course.  
  
Trowa: WHAT? All of them?  
  
Heero: Yea.  
  
All: _! Oh no.  
  
Each G-boy opened a different box of chocolates. Each box had 10 bars of chocolates and there were 50 boxes stacked on top of each other. So all together there were 500 bars of chocolates!  
  
Duo: Dude, I can't finish all these chocolates.  
  
Quatre: What are we going to do with the rest? We can't leave them in the backyard. They are going to melt and all the bugs would go in it and than we can't eat them.  
  
Wufei: And I need the backyard to practice for my kung fu tournament and there is no room for me to practice.  
  
Trowa: I also need the backyard. That's the only place where I can perform my circus acts.  
  
Heero: Okay, here is what we do. Each person gets 10 boxes so therefore it is evenly divided. Each person shall place his boxes in the room or somewhere that doesn't bother anyone and still have enough space. You should get rid of them quickly because they would melt and take up a lot of space. Okay?  
  
All: Okay.  
  
So each G-boy took 10 boxes and took them to their separate rooms and places. Then they started to eat some and try to think of some ways to get rid of them. Now all this turmoil and craziness and madness and chaos and confusion and any word that means bad happen. OH NO!  
  
*Tune in next time to find out what happens to them when they get a little too much sugar and sweets. Sorry this isn't as funny as the other chapter. I will make sure the other chapters are funnier. When I wrote this, I wasn't really in a funny mood. PLEASE REVIEW!* 


	3. Chapter 3: A Crazy day for Heero

Discamlier: I don't own GW, never ever ever never ever never ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever never will. Got that?  
  
Heero went into his room to get a bar of chocolate. He hasn't eatten a thing all day so he is really really hungry. So since there is nothing to eat in the apartment and the other G-boys stole all the food in the refrigerator, the only thing left to eat is chocolates. Herro is too lazy to go to the store to buy some food. So he opens one box of chocolates and takes out one bar. He starts eatting it.  
  
Heero: Yum! This is really good chocolate. Maybe I should eat more!  
  
So Heero starts eating more and more until he had enough.  
  
Heero: *Munch, Munch, Chew, Chew, Glup, Shallow, picks up another one, Munch, Munch, Chew, and so on.*  
  
Heero: *sigh* Those are really good. I'll save some for later.  
  
So Heero went back to the TV room and finish watching Scare Tatics which is his favorite show. Herro already ate 20 bars of chocolates! Man, he must been really hungry!  
  
(After the show) Heero: HAHAHAHAHA! That show is so funny. Whoo! I should set up Relena on that show! MUAHAHAHAHAH! I am Evil! :-)  
  
(Wufei walks by) Heero: Hey Wufei...  
  
Wufei: Um... hi?  
  
Heero: *Whisper in Wufei's ear* You know what?  
  
Wufei: What?  
  
Heero: I SHOULD BUY A BOAT!!! LET'S GO FISHING!! I LOVE FISHING!! DON'T U LIKE FISHING?!?! I DO! *Herro takes out a fishing rod out of nowhere*  
  
Wufei: Um... not really... and how did you get a fishing rod out so fast?  
  
Heero: I FLEW! WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'M A BIRD! NOW I'M AIRPLANE!!! *SWOOSH, SWOOSH* (Flying all over the room putting his arms in the air)  
  
Wufei: Okay.... Whatever!!  
  
Heero Continues flying  
  
Trowa: Uh Herro? What are you doing?  
  
Heero: um.. NOTHING! OKAY?!?! NOTHING! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS FLYING IN THE AIR AS AIRPLANE AND MAKING SWOOSHING NOISES OKAY?!?! I WAS DOING NOTHING! OKAY? SO DON'T EXPECT ME OF DOING SOMETHING VERY STUPID AND RETARDED. ALRIGHT!!?!?!  
  
Trowa: Okay okay... Geez, i was only asking.  
  
Heero: Okay fine. Just mind your own business.  
  
(Trowa walks away with a confused daze on his face)  
  
Heero continues flying as an airplane and goes outside. He sees a pretty butterfly.  
  
Heero: OoOoOOoOooo... PRETTY!! Let's catch it!  
  
So Heero is all jumping in the air trying to catch the pretty butterfly. The neighbors watch him and looks away thinking he is so out of his mind and insane. They continue raking the leaves.  
  
Heero: Damn it! I can't get it! i need help!  
  
Than Heero remembered he has bombs in his room. He is thinking to destrory the world including the chocolates in his room. Herro runs up to his room and opens a draw with all the different types of bombs.  
  
Heero: O la la! PIZZA! So here are the bombs. Which shall i pick? This one! OOoOo says some warnings. WARNING: Please void the eyes and other human beings unless u attend to kill them. DANGEROUS! For ages 10-up! Outdoor use only.  
  
Heero: Whoa! COOL! I love warning signs. They are so fun even though i don't know what they mean... I'll just put this in the chocolate boxes and destroy all the chocolates. That would be da bomb!  
  
So Heero placed a tiny bomb in the boxes of chocolates.  
  
(Heero covers his ears) Bomb: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM!  
  
Heero opens the box and a black smoke comes out.  
  
Heero: Oh no! All the chocolates are still there! They are UNDESTRUCTABLE! NNNNOOO!  
  
Heero: I'll try to use even BIGGER bomb!!!  
  
Bomb: 3, 2, 1, BOOM!  
  
All the G-boys come running up the stairs wondering what all that noise was.  
  
Quatre: What are u doing Heero?  
  
Herro: Nothing... (Hides the box behide him)  
  
Duo: We heard a loud noise in your room so we came running up here.  
  
Heero: *Cries* Okay, i'll confess. I've been blowing up the chocolates but they are indestructable. They are like metal... you just can't blow them up like that.  
  
All: O_o;!!  
  
Herro: Next, I'll destroy the WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAH!  
  
Duo: Okay Heero... maybe u need some rest. Just lay down and breathe in slowly and in and out.  
  
Herro: Yea, maybe i need some rest. All this planning on destorying the world and stuffs makes me tried and hungry. Maybe i should eat more CHOCOLATES!!  
  
All: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!  
  
Heero: Okay... fine. I won't. I'll just take a nap.  
  
So all the G-boys leave Heero's room and Herro goes to sleep.  
  
Herro:*Yawn* okay...  
  
He closes his eyes and went into a deep sleep. A long sleep. He slept for 18 hours. Maybe the best sleep he has ever had. It was sure the longest he had for a long time.  
  
Herro wakes up and feel okay now. He doesn't get hyper anymore which is really good for the himself and the G-boys. He ate one more box of chocolates and is not hyper anymore. He sold the rest of the chocolates on Ebay. He got at least 50 dollars from them and bought new bombs for his collection and same kind of bombs he had use to blow up the chocolates.  
  
Guess who is next?!?! DUO MAXWELL!! hehe. Well i'll just say he is scary and kinda creepy. Hope u like Heero's Story! Please REVIEW!!! Well i just noticed on Chapters 1 and 2 that i spelled Heero's name wrong. So please don't kill me... i'll fix it when i get the time to. 


	4. Chapter 4: Duo's Killing Spree

Discamlier: Once again, I don't own GW, never ever ever never ever never ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever never will. Got that?  
  
Duo woke up on the next Saturday morning at 11:30 a.m.  
  
Duo: Ohmigod. I completely forgot about the meeting I had to go to with the rest of the guys on planning a surprise party for Relena.  
  
Duo: Stupid Cheap Alarm Clock!!! Piece of Crap! *Throws it out the Window*  
  
Someone outside: Ouch! An Alarm clock?!!??! My dreams are finally coming true! It's finally raining alarm clocks. Whoa.  
  
Duo: O_o okay. whatever.  
  
Duo gets out of bed and changes to his regular clothes. As he walks out to the hallway he noticed every room is empty and all the G-boys left him.  
  
Duo: And the guys didn't even wake me up. Some nice friends I have. Well, since they are gone, now I can peek what's inside everybody's room.hehe *Shows an Evil grin* that should show them what they deserve for leaving me asleep.  
  
~At 6:30 a.m~  
  
Quatre: Don't you think we should wake Duo up? I mean it is kinda not fair to him since you unplugged his alarm clock.  
  
Heero: Well that's what he gets for unplugging mine and stealing some of my bombs.  
  
Quatre: Alright.  
  
Duo: Nah, I am not that mean looking at their stuffs.  
  
So Duo rushed outside grabbing something to eat but he picked up some bars of chocolates.  
  
Duo: OoOoOo GREAT! Chocolates. Well I was hoping for some doughnuts but these are fine.  
  
So Duo went into his car and drove to the warehouse where they were going to meet.  
  
Duo: I'll get them back somehow especially Heero. He is a sly one. I swear I will. Now I gotta think how first.  
  
So Duo drove there while eating his bars of chocolates.  
  
Duo: Man these are really good.  
  
Duo ate more and more until he finished the last bite of the last chocolate. He licked his fingers covered with chocolate. Duo got to the warehouse and parked his care behind a tree.  
  
Duo: This looks like a nice place to park it.  
  
Car Keys: Beep Beep.  
  
Duo walked inside hoping he was not too late for the meeting.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Heero: So you Trowa will get the balloons. Quatre gets the steamers and banners saying "Happy Birthday Relena." Wufei, you'll have to get the silly string.  
  
Quatre: What are you going to get her?  
  
Heero: Oh. I'll think of something special.  
  
All: AAAWWW..  
  
Duo: WAIT!!! I'M HERE! SO WHAT DID I MISS?!?!  
  
Heero: Oh, I thought you were never going to come. We didn't plan anything for you.  
  
Duo: WHAT?!?! SO I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING?!!?  
  
Wufei: Yea, exactly.  
  
Duo: WHAT IS THAT?!?! *points to something on the table*  
  
Heero: Oh, it is Relena's mansion with all the decorations and what it is going to look like for her party.  
  
Duo: WHAT?!?! THAT IS RELENA'S MANSION?!?! NO WAY. HOW DID YOU GET A GIANT MANSION LIKE RELENA'S AND SHRINK IT TO THAT SIZE? HOW CAN ALL 100 PEOPLE OR MORE FIT IT THAT LITTLE MANSION?!? THAT IS NOT REAL. *Throws the model to the floor*  
  
Duo: Oh great. Now look what you have done Heero. You destroyed Relena's mansion. Now where is she going to live? Not with us!!  
  
Trowa: ah Duo, it's a model. It's not real.  
  
Duo: No, I don't want to hear it. No excuses. I know you guys are onto something. I know. You are trying to steal Relena's house so she can live with us. Well I think it is stupid so I'm leaving. Bye everyone.  
  
Wufei whispering to Heero: I think he is whacked.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Duo: How can they do that to Relena and me? Not telling me any of their secrets. It's only Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. The group of four. Not five. I feel so unwated.  
  
Duo started his car and drove off back to the apartment. As he went inside, he noticed that no one was home still.  
  
Duo: OH great. No one is home. Now I can really peek into their rooms. Let's start with Wufei.  
  
Duo: Hm. just kung fu and Asian stuffs. Swords, Chinese books and writings, other Chinese crap that Wufei likes. BORING!!  
  
Duo: Next stop, Trowa. Trowa Trowa Trowa. The Silence boy. OoOoo. Wow, lots of clown stuffs, lots and lots of hair gel, and that's it. Nothing else. BORING!!  
  
Duo: Quatre's room. Oh gosh. It is going to be so much stuffed animals. I am just going to skip that. la la la  
  
Duo: OoOo Heero's room. The door says "Enter, or I will kill you." O-k. I'll enter anyway. Hehe. Whoa. Something is shiny on the desk.  
  
Duo: Bombs!! Whoa. I'll get take some of these. *Shoves them down his pockets.*  
  
Duo: I'll just take some of his guns for some safe keeping. I might need them. Hehe.  
  
Duo: OH look at the time. Got to go to the party for Relena if her mansion is still there.  
  
So Duo went to his car once again. He drove to Relena's house and grabbed and ate more chocolates.  
  
~At Relena's Party~  
  
"Happy Birthday to Relena, Happy birthday day to you"  
  
*Clap Clap Clap*  
  
Relena: I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming to my party. I really enjoyed the pleasure of everyone being here.  
  
As Relena blows out the candles Duo comes running in opening the door really hard.  
  
Duo: I'm here! What did I miss?!?!  
  
Duo: Here is ur present.. *Hands Relena a wrapped present* Wow, thanks a lot Duo.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Relena: Ohmigod!! What was that?!?! *places the duo's present on the Table*  
  
Everyone is running around in panic.  
  
*Boom. Boom Boom.*  
  
Relena: AAAAAHHHHHHH HELP!!  
  
Duo: OKAY! EVERYONE STOP WHERE U ARE. EVERYONE HANDS UP AND OBEY OR U WILL DIE BECAUSE I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!!! MUAHAHAHA! *Starts throwing Bombs everywhere and takes out a rocket launcher* HAPPY BIRTHDAY RELENA!! * STARTS SHOOTING AT RELENA.*  
  
Relena: AAAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
Heero: I'll save u. Okay, Duo. Calm Down.  
  
Quatre: No need to start shooting at people.  
  
Duo: OKAY!! * Takes out Flame Thrower*  
  
Quatre: O_o  
  
Duo: HAHAHA! I AM THE GOD OF DEATH AND U MUST OBEY ME. I WILL RULE THE WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALL. *Kills people*  
  
Heero: You can Stop now!!  
  
Duo: NNOO!!  
  
Heero: Okay you may me do it. *Throws a sleeping gas onto Duo*  
  
Duo: I AM THE God of. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Quatre: *Takes out a microphone* Sorry everyone. Duo obviously had too much sugar and he needs some time to calm down. Sorry Relena for ruining ur party.  
  
Relena: X_X.  
  
Wufei to Quatre: I think she is Dead.  
  
Wufei: Oh well.  
  
So the g-boys went back to the apartment and put Duo in his bed.  
  
Trowa: God, he snores so loud. It hurts my ears.  
  
Heero and the other G-boys took all of Duo chocolates and store it away. Maybe they need it some other day with their food supply runs low. Maybe or Maybe not.  
  
Well that's the end. Oh and no one got hurt in the production of the story. It is JUST a story. Even though like 25 people died in the story. But no one got hurt too. Well next story is Quatre Winner. Please Review!! Hope u like the Story so far. 


	5. Chapter 5: Quatre, It's all about the mo...

Here is Quatre's Part:  
  
Quatre woke up one morning on a Saturday. He opened the curtains up and the Sun was shining all over his room. For some reason, He was happier than ever.  
  
Quatre: Ah. The sun is shining so bright today. Another great day for me to catch up on some work and finish my novel I have been writing about.  
  
He fixed his bed and put some of his favorite stuffed animals on his pillow. He checked out the time to see if he overslept to go to work. Quatre: Perfect. Right on time.  
  
He exited out his room and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. As he walked down the hallway, he passed Heero.  
  
Quatre: Good morning Heero! ^_^  
  
Heero: eh. *walks away*  
  
Quatre: ( Fine. Just ignore me. It's not like I have feelings.  
  
Quatre went to Wufei's room to get some towels because he was going to take a shower.  
  
Quatre: Hi Wufei! How are you this morning?  
  
Wufei: Go away. I am busy. *slams door in front of Quatre's face* loser.  
  
Quatre: But. I was going to get a towel. *looks down*  
  
Trowa: Here Quatre, you can have my towel.  
  
Quatre: Thanks Trowa. Good morning to you. ^_^  
  
Quatre continued walking to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
Quatre: I must be squeaky clean!  
  
Quatre got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs. He walked through the kitchen onto the living room. There, Duo was watching Jackass on MTV.  
  
Duo: Man, you gotta love that show.  
  
Quatre: I don't believe that is such a great show to watch. Obviously, people on the show get hurt some way or another. So technically, I wouldn't want you to do what they do on T.V.  
  
Duo: Oh come on Quatre. Stop being a party pooper. It's not like I want to do some of the stunts they do on T.V. I just like watching it.  
  
Quatre: Well good for you! I have to go out to work now. Have a nice day.  
  
Duo: okay.  
  
Duo waited until Quatre left. Duo went outside and tried to burn himself with fire like what did they did on Jackass.  
  
Quatre: Hm. I am kinda hungry. What shall I eat? No, not going to McDonald's. It's bad for my health with all those greasy fries and hamburgers. AHH! Mad cow Disease! O_o I'll guess I'll go to Subway. Subway, Eat Fresh. Hehe.  
  
Quatre turned around the corner to the nearest Subway when he remembers he had some extra chocolates in the draw. During a stoplight, he opened the draw and saw the delicious chocolate just sitting there. He was attempted to eat it but he thought not to because it was bad for his stomach.  
  
Quatre: Hm. if I eat this, I will become fat.  
  
Quatre went to Subway and saw that the line was really full and the line was all the way outside.  
  
Quatre: I can't wait for that long! I'll be late for work.  
  
So Quatre quietly unwrapped the wrapper and broke off a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Quatre: Yum. yummy! Okay, it only has very little calories.  
  
Quatre ate another after another until it was all gone. Quatre was about to turn at his father's place but than he had this feeling like he needed something. He felt like he needed, some MORE PLUSHIE for his collection. So he started to rob a bank!!  
  
Quatre: Everyone, Put your hands up! This is a Bank Robbery!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP US!! WE ARE BEING ROBBED! CALL THE POLICE!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Quatre: Muahahahah! I think this will be enough to buy some more plushie for my plushie collection! Thanks everyone for your cooperation. This is the day you almost caught Quatre Winner! *runs off into the car*  
  
~Meanwhile During the Robbery~  
  
Telephone: RING! RING!  
  
Duo: TELEPHONE!!  
  
*no answer*  
  
Duo: Fine! I'll get it.  
  
Answering Machine: Please leave a message after the beep. *beep* This is the police! We have a victim named Quatre Raberba Winner. He just robbed a bank. He owns a fine of $100,000,000. We will be coming to your house tonight.  
  
Duo: O_o Um. guys. Come down here. QUATRE JUST ROBBED A BANK!  
  
Trowa, Heero, Wufei: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Duo: Yes he did. Listen to the answering machine. *Plays it again* Wonder why he did it and what he going to use the money for?  
  
Heero: I think he went Psycho.  
  
Duo: We better ask him what's going on when he gets home or I am not going to pay $100,000,000 just because Quatre went psycho.  
  
~Back to Quatre~ Quatre: Yes, I bought all the plushies from Toys-R-Us. Now to go home without the guys knowing.  
  
Quatre went home and walked inside. As he went inside, the G-boys were staring at him.  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
G-boys: So how was work?  
  
Quatre: Fine. why?  
  
G-boys: Because we got a call saying you skipped work.  
  
Quatre: Um. well, I didn't skip it. Don't asking me so many questions. ARUGH! *runs upstairs*  
  
Trowa: Maybe it was a prank call. Maybe it wasn't the police.  
  
Police: This is the Police! We got you surrender! Put your hands up!  
  
Trowa: Okay. maybe not. Quatre walks out the door with his hands up. He opens the car door and all these plushies come out from his car. There were unicorns, puppies, tigers, and other stuffed animals all over the floor.  
  
Quatre: Okay fine. Here are all the plushies and stuffed animals I bought from the money I stole. I'll pay the money back. My family is really rich. Here is $100. And another $100. And another $100. OooO, here is $1000.  
  
G-boys: O_o;  
  
Quatre: *sigh* that's the last time I am going to rob a bank.  
  
Trowa: Yea, Quatre. Please don't rob a bank or do anything crazy next time.  
  
They got rid of Quatre's chocolate by donating it to the needy and homeless people. After that, Quatre felt good that he donated to the needy. Now he is broke and needs money. Anybody willing to donate any money to Quatre?  
  
That's the end. I wasn't really in the mood of writing but since I haven't made a chapter, I thought I should make one right now. I don't think this was a really funny one because I don't know what Quatre should do and I don't really know much about him as the other characters. Oh yea, Duo didn't really succeed on burning himself from the fire. I just remember I saw someone burned himself on fire because he was trying to copy from Jackass. Except he really did get burned and he jumped into his pool to cool off the fire. Than he got all these cuts and bruises and stuffs.  
  
So please Review NOW! And I mean NOW! I am watching you. Well next chapter will be Trowa 33 Won't be while until I post it, I'll just say that because I have school and other stuffs I have to worry about. Well come again soon. 


	6. Chapter 6: Trowa's hyperness lol!

Today I had no school so I decided to make up Trowa's story. So I got another writer's block so this is half of Trowa's story. Review if you think I should continue and should I add some more things to Quatre's story? I still need to do Wufei's part so also review if you think I should do Wufei's. Well hope you like it. I have to add more later. And please REVIEW! Please, please, please, please, please! Okay, I'll stop being desperate so you can read the story.  
  
Discamlier: Once again, I don't own GW, never ever ever never ever never ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever never will. Got that?  
  
Trowa woke up on Monday, knowing not to try any of those killer chocolates that changed Quatre into a robber, Duo into a killer, and Heero into an um. bird/plane.  
  
So Trowa got out of bed and changed into the clothes he normally wore, his dark blue turtleneck with bluish whitish jeans. He went into the bathroom and took out his special hair gel, Herbal Essences. He put some of the Herbal Essences gel into his hands than put it into his hair and used a comb to style his hair to make it spiky. He closed the lid and put it back in the cabinet. He went downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
Duo: Trowa, try this sushi with lots and lots of wasabi. This sushi is really good. *Throws one in Trowa's mouth.*  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Trowa was going to make an egg sandwich but than the wasabi started to get into his head. He needed to drink something. He opened the fridge and tried to search for something to drink. He could find anything to drink. He poured some hot water to drink some hot coco when he found out that there were no more Swiss Miss hot chocolate packets of coco. Than he remembered he could use the chocolate bars to melt them to get something to drink.  
  
So he opened the draw, took out a bar of chocolate, unwrapped it and put the bar in the hot cup of water. He really needed something to drink badly and forgot all the consequences for eating the chocolates. Trowa took a sip of his hot chocolate and than he started to say a word.  
  
Trowa: Hey guys. What's up? Man, that wasabi was really hot.  
  
G-boys: O_O WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU SAY TROWA!?!  
  
Trowa: I said what's up?  
  
Quatre: That's a first I heard Trowa say 10 words in a row in a long time.  
  
Trowa: You guys should go to the Grocery store because we have nothing to drink in this place. You have to get some coke and vanilla coke because I like those kinds. I heard that they have a sale for those for buy one and get one off. How about guys? Are you going? Come on. I am really thirsty. *Takes a another sip of hot chocolate*  
  
G-boys: O_o  
  
Trowa: Well, I am going upstairs to try some new hairstyles.  
  
G-boys: .....  
  
Trowa went upstairs to the bathroom and was going to try some new hair-dos. He got tons and tons of hair gel. He tried to Mohawk it but it didn't work. He fell down. He tried to gel it back up but he already gelled it so he can't make a new style. So he started to scream.  
  
Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Trowa ran downstairs and starting to run around the house pulling his hair.  
  
Trowa: EVIL STUPID HAIR! EVIL STUPID HAIR! WHY WOULDN'T YOU STICK UP!!?!  
  
Wufei whispering to the other g-boys: I think Trowa lost his mind.  
  
Trowa: *pant pant* I'm tired. Do you guys get anything to drink yet? I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK!! AAHH!! If I don't drink, I will dehydrate and than die. ///_x *sticks out tongue* Blah. And if I die, then I won't live. And than all you guys would miss me (especially Quatre :P) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!  
  
Quatre: Calm down Trowa. You won't dehydrate and you don't need the help. Well maybe you do need help but I don't think you will die.  
  
Trowa: Well, than I will starve to death and die. Unless, I am immortal so I can't die. But, I am not immortal so I can't die. Unless I am already die and then I can't die. But if I am dead, then I died already so I can't die another time. But how did I die? I am so confused! AAAAHH!! It's Hamtaro time! I want a hamster. MUAAHHAAH!! *Runs upstairs*  
  
Duo: Whoa. He needs some help. 


End file.
